


Small talk

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, kind of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I mean I don't know much, but even I heard that you guys are the greatest love story or summit.”“You what?” - asked Aaron raising his eyebrows.“I was on my lunch break not long after I started working here and.... people just told me.”Or...This is a missing scene which takes placed after Aaron left for work, but before Robert arrived at the scrapyard to talk to Ellis.Basically a chat between Aaron and Ellis mainly about Robert.





	Small talk

Ellis was already at the scrapyard when he arrived. He tried to cool himself down, because after his “chat” with Robert he was close to lose his mind. It's not that he doesn't trust him, or doesn't wanna talk about stuff... it's just... hard. And Robert of all people should know that. _But he just wanted to help._ He thought, and he couldn't be mad at him. Not really.

So he stepped inside the portacabin and Ellis immediately asked is he wanted a brew. He liked Ellis. He was a hard worker, reliable too, and Aaron didn't have help like this for a long time.

 

“Ta.” - he said as Ellis placed the mug in front of him.

 

“You alright?” - he asked.

 

“Yeah, just Robert doing my head in... as usual.” - he said with a smile. Because yes, Robert could be a nightmare at times, but he was Aaron's nightmare. And he meant well. Aaron knew that as well.

 

“Sugdens ey?” - laughed Ellis as he took a sip.

 

“You'll be fine mate, Vic is alright. She's the most sensible of them all.” - he snorted.

 

“You think? Did you meet her?” - answered Ellis laughing. - “She can be crazy at times.”

 

“Yeah well she doesn't even come close to the mess Robert could make.“

 

“Oh yeah? What's the story there?”

 

“What story?”

 

“I mean I don't know much, but even I heard that you guys are the greatest love story or summit.”

 

“You what?” - asked Aaron raising his eyebrows.

 

“I was on my lunch break not long after I started working here and.... people just told me.”

 

“They told you what exactly?” - Aaron was curious now. He never thought the villagers were still gossiping about them. But then he thought about Bernice.... Kerry.... Tracy... Nicola and he decided that he can imagine anything when it comes to those women.

 

“Nothing specific, just that... something about how they never thought that it would last. Something about two weddings? I didn't really understand it.. then your gran started being weird.”

 

“Oh god, I hope you got away from her.” - he smiled. - “She's..... hard to get rid of. But.. she means well.. it's just...”

 

“She can be a bit too much?” - asked Ellis.

 

“Yeah something like that.”

 

They were quiet for a while before Ellis spoke up again. - “So, was it like.... tense? I mean you and Robert. It's just everyone was talking about how you guys have been through a lot.”

 

“Look, it's erm...” - Aaron didn't really want to talk about his relationship, he was never good with stuff like this, but he didn't blame Ellis. Those women... and their big gob....they probably told him all sorts of things without any explanation. - ” … Robert and I... we had to deal with some pretty serious stuff in the past. Actually I'm surprised you haven't heard about our finest moments.” - he laughed. - “But the point is, we just wanted it to work. Look erm.... can you start on that car outside? I need to do some paperwork before an emergency call comes in.” - he just wanted to finish this conversation without being rude, and this was his best option.

 

“Yeah sure.” - nodded Ellis – “I love this part of the job.” - he smirk as he opened the door.

 

Aaron started on the papers, and he was actually working for a solid 30 minutes when his phone went off. It was Robert.

 

“Hiya.” - he heard his husband's voice. - “Ellis is there with you right?”

 

“Erm... yeah he's wrecking a car outside, why?”

 

“And he'll be there for a while yeah?”

 

“He's working so... yes Robert he'll be here, why? Don't make me ask again.” - he just wanted to know the answer. Robert was acting weird.

 

“It doesn't matter I just wanted a word with him, see you later.”

 

“Idiot.” - muttered Aaron after he hung up.

 

He had no clue how close he was to ruin his husband's plan. He almost told Ellis a story or two about the insane things they've been through over the years. That would've ruined Robert's little scheme for sure.

 

 

 

 


End file.
